New,fresh start
by XCome on get loudX
Summary: new,fresh start is good for everyone. she is packing and moving on, she is ready to start a new life maybe better one. she hopes to find friends,be happy again and not be judged by her past. she left the cold,grey past behind her and she is going to a bright future she is hoping to have.
1. change

**Hey I'm new to this fanfiction so i hope I hope you'll like it. I´m sorry for my bad grammar. I do not own ˝austin and ally˝or lyrics.**

Dear diari

Why does life need to be so seems like its been like that forever for when I was little i was happy and everything.I was a normal child.I had friend and i wasn´t shy I was loud, a little to loud but everybody loved that.I was outgoing and fun to be was till the fift grade,than my mother died and everything has changed. My fun presonaliti and outgoing was wanish and i was in deep depresion. Once i tried to hurt myself but my father came in the write time. Since then i go to my therapist twice a week but i don´t like going there. I can´t speake to a stranger,well i have known her since i was 10 but its hard for me to open up and i hate that and i need to change that.

˝ally,diner is up or it will be cold˝ i herd my dad shouting from downstairs.

I closed my songbook/diary and went downstairs. When I got down i could smel lasagna.I loved that food and my dad made lasagna only when he needed to talk to me. And then it hit me.

˝Oh no,he is going to talk to me and he made lasagna,I must be in , I never get in trouble and I didn´t do anything wrong,oh this is not going to be good˝. I said to myself and went intro the chichen and sat on the chair. My dad was smiling but i could see he was nervous and his hands were visibly shaking.

˝so ally,how are you today?˝ he said and i could see that he has something important to say but i was acting like i dont know that.

˝ I´m ok,I have seen better days but I´m fine today˝I said with a little smile,and continue to eat my food. He stared at me for like a minute before he opend his mout and said somethin I did not expect.

˝we are moving˝ I choked on my food. He was just staring at his lasagna and did not say anything.I was in shock and watch him in disbeleve and then he open his mout again before I could say anything to him.

˝I know you did not expect that,but i think we need a fresh start and you are starting high school in a week. I thought that it should be good if we move from here and maybe forget about sad things and you could find smone friend that wont jujge you by your past. And I´m sorry if you ar mad at me but I...´I cut him off before he could say anithin else.

˝dad,that is the greatest idea ever,I would a new fresh start somwhere else˝I sayd that in excided voise and I kinda suprise myselfe and I could see that he was suprise even more then me. Hi had his mout open and his eyes were full or shock and disbelieve like he did not see that comin at all.

˝..all...ally are you...are you sure?˝he manage to say. He still din not believe in words that left my mouth about minute before.

˝yea dad I´m sure i want that, i need that˝i got up and hugged him so tight that hi could not bread be I felt him smiling and he hugged me back.

˝ok we are living in five days,I have found a great house there,and you ar going to adend marino high school˝he said happily but my mouth was open in shock and horror. I did not believe what he just said.

˝I´m going to public school?˝i said so quit that i was suprise that he heard me.

˝yes, I was thinking that you need to get some friends and the best way to meet them in in high school. I know tht you have been homeschooled for years but I think that you need to get a real experience that every teenager has.˝ I was thinking for a minute before said anything.

˝yea,I think you're right. I need friends and I´m gonna do my best to find them i promise˝ i said but I wasn´t so sure in my words.

The rest of the diner was good and it was nice seeing my dad smilin and being happy. I did not see that in a long time. I was happy but sad in the same time(if that was posible) I´m scared of making new friends becouse I´m realy shy and I cant talk to strangers and I´m scared people will judge me again and i do not want that.

I feel asleep while thinking about a new fresh start. Is it going to be hard? Are people gonna hate me again? Will I ever be happy agair?


	2. goodbye

**i decided to upload one more chapter today i don't know really why but i did :) sorry for my grammar. i do not own ˝austin and ally˝ or lyrics**

Sun is comin out and the birds are singing. Through my window I can see that there is not a single cloud in the sky. This day is perfect maybe a litte too prefect but I dont care write now. My room is full of boxes and my walls are empry. I´m sleeping on the floor on my back and watching the ceiling.

-its sad how this room is empty now,there are no collors or pictures. Boxes are everywhere and I did not know that i have so many things in my room. Yea,this room looks realy sad- I think to myselfe before I grabbes my diary and started writting down.

Dear diari

Its been 5 days since my dad told me that we were moving. So,we are movin today just 3 hours before i say goodbay to my old house and literally my whole life. I been here since I was born and its kinda sad I´m moving and i need to move on but I´m happy that I´ll start a new life and hopefully forget about my past. I haven´t been writing any songs lately so I´m goona write something now.

Heere we are noe

Everything is about to change

We face tomarrow as we say goodbay to yesterday

A chapter anding but the stories only just begun

A page is turning for everyone

This is what I got so far. Its kinda hard for me to write songs right now becouse I´m a little confused. I´m moving away and going to new school uh that is all I can think about latly. Today is the day so I nedd to get ready I will be writin again when we are going to be in the car till then

Lots of love from ally.

I got up and lookt around my rome again feeling a little bit homesick already.I walked in the bathroom and got in the shower.I started to sing some song. The water felt so good I feel so free i loved cold showers. Eventually i got out and took my clothes that were on the box. I put on hot pink tank top and black skinny jeans. This in not usualy my stile but today I fell like a new girl that is just fine and has no wories and I like that. I looked in the mirror and i liked what i saw. I didn´t wear any make up but i was pretty there was something in my eyes a sparkle,a sparkle of happynes and confidence I liked that and i haven´t seen that for a very long time. I went down and found my dad aready up. He was mackin pancakes and singing some random song i do not know. I sat on the chair waiting for pancakes. He looked at me with a bright smile and open his mout to speak.

˝hi,honey are you ready for today? I see you are wearing new clothes. I like them,when did you buy them?´ he asked a tittle confused

˝ I had them for a realy long time but i have never wore them. And yea I´m are we going?˝i asked smiling and i swear he saw that sparkle in my eyes because he was looking deep in my eyes before turning his attention on the pancakes again but his smile never leaved his face and it was brighter than before. If that is posible.

˝we are going to go as soon as we eat pancakes and put the boxes in the car. We are going to drive for 5 hours so we are going to stop to eate and rest if that is ok with you?˝ he said taking a big bite of his pancake full of chocolate syrup and I need to say that his pancakes aren´t so good but today I' m going to eate them.

˝yea, i don' t mind if we stop but that is going to be a long drive.˝i said finishing my pancakes and standing up.˝I´m going to put my boxes in the car and then we can go˝he didn´t say anythin he just nodded. Walking to my room some images flash before my eyes and I could se my mum hugging me and kissing me on the cheek. My eyes were tearing up and soon I could feel two tears going down my ceeks but I wipe them immediately and continue to put the boxes in the car. I got my last box from my room and my dad was already waiting in the car ready to go. I looked around my room one more time. It was silent,dark and empty. It riminded me of myself and that was scary. I closed the door and go downstairs and stopped by the door. Turning around to look one more time sround the house and like my room it was empty,full of scars,happynes and sadnes. I felt scared living this house becouse this is where we liver with my mum and when I felt when I was here she was too and now I´m livin but I know she would be happy we are moving on and she is going to be with me no matter where I go. I loked the door and put the box in the car and sat in the baack of the car. I looked at the house one more time before my dad brought me me back from my toughts.

˝are you ready? We got 5 hour ride ahead of us and you can sleep if you want I will wake you up when we you take ewerything?˝ He asked looking my sad face.

˝yes I' m ready and i got everythig I´m sure. Thanks dad,for everything you are great.˝I say with a tear in my eyes but I was ready to go,to move just nodded and start the car. I watched the house till I couldn´t see it anymore. I open my diari and I started to write.

Dear diari

This is it,we are on our way to the new,fresh start and I hope that everything is going to be fine.

Sha la la la la, sha la la la la

You used to call me your angel

Said I was sent straight down from heaven

And you'd hold me close in your arms

I thought of the way you felt so strong

I never wanted you to leave

I wanted you to stay here holdin' me

I miss you, I miss your smile

And I still shed a tear every once in a while

And even though it's different now

You're still here somehow

My heart won't let you go

And I need you to know

I miss you, sha la la la la

I miss you


	3. hello miami

**Here I am again...ahhaha I´m full of ideas today,and I hope my grammar is better. I don´t own ˝austin and ally˝**

˝Ally...Ally you need to wake up we are here...Ally?˝My dad was waking me up because i fell asleep while I was writing in my diari.

˝hmm...˝ I managed to say. I didn´t want to wake up It was much better being in my dreams and I think my dad figured that I don´t remember nothing from there.

I slowly opened my eyes. Everything was blurry and I couldn´t understand where was I. I sat on my bed looking around not knowing where I was. The room was pink,hot pink like my tank top...wait im not wearing my tank top I´m in my pajamas. I don´t remeber changin in pajamas and then I rememberd that yesterday I fell asleep in the car. I was in my room. My dad must had carried me to my bad and he put my pajamas on... I felt a little blush on my ceeks. Well its a little embarrassing when your dad is changing you in pajamas. I looked around one more time. Hot pink walls,boxes and a big window with the most beautiful wiew that I have ever seen. The sun was coming in my room trought the window and I could see the sky was blue,ocean blue...

˝oh my god...this is so perfect...˝I whispered to myself. I got up and walked to the window. It was a little balcony. I went out to the balcony and looked to the beach. It was beautiful like in the dreams. The sun was shining bright and it wasn´t cold it was perfect. From now miami was my favorite place on the earth.

˝honney,are you awake?˝i heard my dad say from behaind my. He had the biggest smile on his face and I could see in his eyes he was happy...for me.

˝yea,dad I´m great...no..˝ his smile fell and in his eyes I could see confusion and sadness but before he could say anything i continued.˝ I´m perfect,i couldn´t be better...thank you so much.˝I said and rushed to hug him. He was confused but soon enought he hugged me back and he had a smile on his face once again. I has a smile on my face too and it wasn´t a fake smile it was a smile from my heart a real smile.

˝I´m going to a bank to do some things and you can look around maiami. Maybe you´ll meet someone, and buy yourself something˝ he said giving me some money and walking downstairs.

˝ok dad see you later,love you˝ i sayd before he walked out the door and started his car to go to the bank.

˝I love you..˝ i wispered to myself. I grabbed my diare and opend it. I stared at the lyrics I wrote before I fell asleep in the car. A tear escaped from my eye but i brushed it rigth away.

Dear diari

We are finaly here. Well i didn´t saw the house because I was sleeping but my room is perfect,just right like my mum would do it. I miss her but I feel like she is right besid me and she is watching me I´m sure. Hot pink walls in my room look beautiful and that big window with a balcony and that perfect wiew of a beach it´s just...just refreshing. Well boxes are still all around my room so im going to unpack and then I will go out.I'm goint so see miami. I know I´ll go to the beach.

Love ally.

I closed my diari and gou up from the floor. Looking at the boxes that were everywhere I was thinking where sould I start.

~ 30minutes later~

Well I´m finali got everything in place. I didn´t know that I got so much stuff its crazy. I walked to the bathroom and took a cold shower singing some new melody. I put on yellow tank top and dark blue skinny jeans. I looked in the mirror. I was happy with myself but I decided to do something with my hair I just wanted to change everything. I went downstairs and my mout fell open in shock. The kitchen was big and bautifull and the living room was kinda old style but it was perfeck roomy and full of light.

˝wow...just...wow..˝I said still in shock and disbelieve I have never seen house like this and I cand believe my dad can afford this house. Eventualy I cloded my mout but when i got out and turned aroud to se my house from the outside my mout just fell open again.

˝ok i realy need to clode my mout,but this...this is so unbelievable..˝I sad still staring at the house in full shock. Am I realy livin in this house or is it just a dream. Well dream or not i need to go look around miami and I´m hoping I wont get lost. I was walking town the street when I saw a big sign that says ´mall´yea I´m going there. the mall was a big place and had a lot of stores. I saw a another sing ´ hairdresser´oh just what I needed. I got in and the woman sat me on the looked pretty and her eyes where blue not ocean blue but sky had blue(yellow) hair and her smile was so kind that I did not even fell nerves.

˝so what does this pretty girl want˝she asked with a smile on her face

˝I want a change,not a dramatic change but a change that everyone can notice˝I said with a decisive voice and a smile scross my face.

˝well,we can do that.˝she smiled once more before she started to work on my I´m excited to see how I´m going to look I hope ti would be pretty. It past 30 minutes since she has started working on my hair and she is done. I did not look at the mirror jet.

˝you look perfect,nah you look like a model.˝she said with a proud smile od here face and i know that she did a great job. She turned my chair so I could look at the mirror.

˝wow...this...is...

**Thanks for reading it means a lot to me,and I hope you like it.**


End file.
